


Untamable

by Branch



Series: Autumn's Roaming Breeze [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino helps Hibari figure a few things out. It doesn't take Hibari long at all.  Porn with Characterization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untamable

"So how is Tsuna’s family doing?"

Kyouya gave him a rather flat look. "Why ask me?"

"Because you’ll know." Dino grinned. Sometimes he thought if he didn’t remind the world that Kyouya was part of that family no one would ever dare. Except perhaps Mukuro, who did it for different reasons.

"They’re well enough."

Dino’s lips twitched as he watched Kyouya, sitting composed on his couch with a book open in one hand, pointedly ignoring him. It was taking longer, these days, for Kyouya to go from "noticing" to "biting", but that didn’t mean Kyouya made it easy for visitors.

Finally Kyouya uncrossed his legs and Dino’s attention zeroed in again. Kyouya was about to either answer him or reach for his tonfa.

"Sawada’s started making overtures to Girasole."

"The Giglio Nero’s allies." Dino sat back, eyes narrowed with satisfaction. This was why he came to Kyouya; to hear the news that went deeper than Yamamoto being accepted to a Pacific League team or Gokudera’s latest argument with the Tokyo University mathematics department. "So he’s started."

Kyouya shrugged as if it were no concern of his. Dino eyed him.

"And how are your studies coming? Doing well?"

"Well enough."

Dino knew Kyouya didn’t believe in socializing, but honestly. He was going to get more than "well enough" out of Kyouya if it killed him. Which was still a possibility, if less so these days, but Dino felt he owed the risk to both his little brother and his not-exactly-student.

"Big apartment you’ve gotten yourself, here," he observed, innocently. "Planning for someone to move in with you?"

That got him a flat look. "If you want to fight…" Kyouya put the book down.

Dino held up his hands, laughing. "Oh, come on, Kyouya. Someday someone will catch your eye."

"You’re annoying," Kyouya declared, hands closing around the grips of his tonfa.

* * *

"Seriously, though," Dino said as he wrung out his washcloth into the sink, water running pink. "I know you like your space, but surely you’re at least dating people by now."

"I don’t have time for that kind of nonsense." Kyouya shrugged his shirt back on and tossed a handful of bloody gauze into the trash.

Dino gave him a pained look. "Kyouya, sometimes I wonder if you’ve even found out what kissing is for yet."

"Not particularly," Kyouya told him coolly.

Dino turned and stared. "You’re serious?" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You’re nineteen already, this isn’t _healthy_."

"You sound like my mother, Cavallone." And, while Dino was trying to process that mental image, "Why do you care?"

Dino leaned back against the counter, mouth quirked. "I could say, because you’re Tsuna’s family, and I’m a Vongola ally, and I don’t want some rival Family woman who knows what she’s doing tripping you up."

Kyouya actually paused to consider that, and Dino stifled a helpless groan. He should never underestimate Kyouya’s ability to ignore people genuinely caring about him.

"A valid point, perhaps," Kyouya said, slowly.

Fine, then. Dino would take any opening he was given, to draw Kyouya a little further out. It wasn’t as though he’d ever had luck using normal logic with Kyouya, anyway.

"So." He laid a hand along Kyouya’s cheek, waiting to see whether it would start another fight; with Kyouya, he never really knew. "Want me to show you this, too?"

Kyouya narrowed his eyes and turned his head into Dino’s hand a little. "If it will get you to stop teasing, the way you do when we fight," he said against Dino’s palm, and Dino suppressed a shiver; for someone inexperienced, Kyouya had good instincts.

"Got it." Dino grinned, wryly; Kyouya’s priorities were predictable, at least. He reached out, swift and careful and pulled Kyouya against him, hand sliding back to cradle Kyouya’s head. "No teasing," he murmured, and kissed Kyouya deep and hot, tongue sliding into his mouth, careful of Kyouya’s split lip but not slow.

Kyouya made an interested sound. Long hands slid up Dino’s arms, as if exploring, and Kyouya flicked his tongue delicately against Dino’s. Dino made an approving sound of his own.

It was easier than he’d expected to coax Kyouya along until they were leaning against the counter, twined tight around each other, and Kyouya was kissing back, hands buried in Dino’s hair. But, then, this was the other reason he came to see Kyouya, wasn’t it?

In a world where honor so often demanded Dino do things he wished he didn’t have to, Kyouya was utterly pure and uncompromising.

Dino slid his thigh between Kyouya’s legs and smiled at the way Kyouya’s breath caught. His own breath came a little shorter as Kyouya arched against him, straddling his leg, shamelessly sensual. He slid his hands down to close on the lean muscle of Kyouya’s ass and pull him closer, and Kyouya practically purred.

It was definitely time to get rid of the clothing, because Dino’s jeans were getting way too tight.

"Bedroom?" he murmured against Kyouya’s ear, and tried not to be the slightest bit smug when it took Kyouya a moment to focus again.

"Through there." Kyouya pushed back from Dino only to catch his wrist and pull him along at a very brisk pace for two men who could really do with a moment to adjust themselves. Dino smiled wryly as he followed along.

Kyouya might not always know what he wanted, but once he figured it out he was unstoppable.

He caught Kyouya’s hands, though, lightly, when he started to unbutton his shirt. "Let me?"

Kyouya raised a brow at him and Dino chuckled, shaking his head. "I’ll show you why; promise. Just let me?"

He was helplessly amused by how narrowly Kyouya watched him as he undid Kyouya’s shirt, and slacks while he was at it. The heat that slid over Kyouya’s gaze as Dino stroked the shirt off his shoulders was more gratifying.

"Hmm." Kyouya stepped closer and his hands spread against Dino’s chest for a moment before sliding down and under the hem of his shirt. They slid back up even more slowly, baring his stomach and chest, and Dino pulled in a deep breath. Kyouya definitely had good instincts. He raised his arms obligingly, if a bit slowly as his rising bruises pulled, and let Kyouya strip the shirt off him, lowering them to stroke his hands down Kyouya’s bare back and pull him closer.

They kissed slowly, tongues twining, as Dino eased Kyouya’s slacks and boxers off his hips. Kyouya made an impatient sound as he kicked them the rest of the way off, but it turned husky as Dino’s hands slid over his ass, fingers stroking the curve of it. It took a few moments for Kyouya to unwind his own fingers from Dino’s waistband and undo his pants in turn.

Dino couldn’t help a rather relieved sound and Kyouya snorted faintly. And then he drew back and looked at Dino with a speculative gleam Dino was instantly wary of.

"Hm."

Dino gasped as Kyouya’s fingers closed on his cock, bold and slow, stroking thoughtfully over him. "Nothing damaged, then?" Kyouya murmured.

Dino didn’t know whether it was hotter that Kyouya was fondling him or that Kyouya was teasing him. "Not a thing," he said, husky. "Want me to show you?"

Amusement flashed in Kyouya’s eyes. "Yes."

Dino really liked how definite Kyouya was. "Come here, then." He drew Kyouya toward the bed, very carefully until Kyouya let go of him, and down onto it, stretching out beside him. He made a long arm over the side to retrieve his pants and fish his emergency stash out of the back pocket. He shrugged at Kyouya’s raised brows. "Well, you never know." He tucked the foil packets under a pillow and went back to stroking Kyouya’s body with slow, open palms until the sardonic gleam eased out of his eyes and Kyouya stretched under him, fingers starting to explore Dino’s body again. Kyouya’s touch was firm and warm, and the sounds he made when Dino kissed, open mouthed, down his neck went straight to Dino’s cock. He held out, though, wanting Kyouya to understand how good this could be, and Kyouya was taut and breathless under him before he reached for the packet of lube.

When he slid his fingers back between Kyouya’s cheeks, Kyouya gasped.

Dino rubbed his fingertips gently over Kyouya’s entrance, feeling the tension running through Kyouya’s body. Hmm. "Okay, look," he said softly against Kyouya’s ear, "for this to work you need to relax, all right?"

Kyouya looked up at him with dark eyes for a moment and made an irritable sound. He twined his fingers into Dino’s hair and pulled him down for another kiss, nipping at Dino’s lip while he was at it. Dino figured that was a hint, Kyouya-style, and chuckled as he set about distracting Kyouya with hot, hard kisses, as sensual as one rather talented tongue if he did say so himself could make them, and Kyouya slowly relaxed until Dino’s fingers slid into him easily.

The husky sound Kyouya made, low in his throat, made Dino even harder than he already was and he pressed his fingers in deeper, twisting them slowly. This time Kyouya actually moaned, hands closing tight on Dino’s shoulders.

"Dino…"

The sound of his name in Kyouya’s mouth brushed a shiver down Dino’s spine, and the way Kyouya’s hips rocked into his slow thrusts, urging him on, turned his breath ragged.

There was a hint of growl in Kyouya’s voice when he pulled Dino down against him and said in his ear, "Show me."

"Are you sure–" Dino started, only to break off when Kyouya nipped his ear. Kyouya leaned back to look up at him, eyes dark and hot.

"Show me."

With anyone else, Dino might have insisted on going slow, but this was Kyouya. Unstoppable. So he made quick work of stroking more lube over himself, trying not to get too distracted by Kyouya’s hands wandering over his body, and nudged Kyouya’s thighs apart.

Kyouya was smiling, now, lazy and pleased, the way he looked at the end of a good fight and Dino wondered which of them was kinky, because that look heated his blood. He managed, at least, to go slowly as he pushed into Kyouya, breathless with the fierce heat that closed around him.

Kyouya made small, wordless sounds as he adjusted, arms finally settling around Dino as he slid out and back in, deeper. Dino was glad to feel Kyouya’s back relax under his hand, and he leaned in over Kyouya, thrusting harder, searching for the angle that would make it still better.

He knew he’d gotten the right spot when Kyouya’s arms and legs locked around him, pulling him tight against Kyouya’s suddenly arched body.

"Again," Kyouya gasped, and Dino laughed, husky, and lifted his student, friend, opponent’s hips and fucked him hard. Kyouya picked up the rhythm–he’d always learned fast, right enough–and pushed up into the thrusts, panting, eyes glittering up at Dino.

The sound he made when Dino closed still-slick fingers on his cock, so free and hungry, made Dino moan in turn and finally let go completely, thrusting into Kyouya hard and wild.

"Yes!" Kyouya’s voice was hoarse and insistent, and one hand fisted in his hair but Dino barely noticed because he hadn’t seen Kyouya this open in years, and then Kyouya had been trying to kill him. This was much more fun, and he groaned as Kyouya’s body abruptly wrung tight.

"God, Kyouya…" Dino buried himself in Kyouya and found his mouth again for a hard, hot kiss, and when Kyouya purred into it it was more than Dino could take. Pleasure turned him inside out, and if he could feel Kyouya laughing as he rode it out, well right now that felt really good too.

He half expected it when Kyouya barely gave him time to catch his breath before squirming and dumping Dino off him, and Dino was laughing, too, as he leaned back in for one more kiss that Kyouya returned with another nip.

"Interesting," Kyouya pronounced, as he lounged back against the futon with cat-like composure. And then he glanced at Dino sidelong, eyes glinting, and added, "And you didn’t even need your family around to get it right. I’ll remember that."

Not for the first time, Dino decided that the hedgehog really was the perfect avatar for Kyouya. He drew Kyouya against him anyway, and smiled when Kyouya let him.

**End **


End file.
